


The Night Shift

by namewhatname



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namewhatname/pseuds/namewhatname
Summary: "HELP WANTED""Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the nightshift. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. 12 to 6AM."I mean, nothing can go wrong, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I have zero experience in writing whatsoever. I have written this in about an hour. Grammatical mistakes (if they) are there due to my lack of attention. If you can give feedback, so that I know how to improve my future works.  
> Thank you!

Suddenly the lights went out. Bob flicked the last switch and left Mike to himself, as the restaurant became dark and quiet. A total contrast to what it’s like during the day. The place where tenths of families came to during the day, be it to celebrate a birthday or just to have dinner, where joyful music constantly played, was now eerie and silent.

It didn’t bother Mike though. He threw his head back and took a long sip from the tin cup. He needed this job for one thing. Money. Being from a not-so-well-to-do middle class family, he didn’t have the privilege of his parents giving him money for stuff like parties. He always earned his money. Be it by working as a mail boy, by washing cars or by giving out meaningless leaflets on the street to random strangers. He didn’t complain though. He liked it. He had financial independence, and that had its own perks.

On a small panel at the back of the newspaper there was a HELP WANTED title, under which was written “Family Pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the nightshift. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. 12 to 6 AM. $ 120 a week.” It was ideal. Three blocks away from his house. And no one else applied for this job, surprisingly. The “manager” only asked for the full name and ID number. And there Mike Schmidt was, sitting behind a black metal desk, on stuffy summer night, occasionally flipping the monitor up, just to see absolutely nothing change.

At about two AM Mike was spinning in his chair lazily, once every two minutes wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, trying his hardest not to crash and fall asleep. Then he remembered. Mike smacked his forehead, wondering why hadn’t he remembered that before. The voice tape. The one the old guard left before leaving for good.

“At least it won’t be as boring,” Mike thought.

He casually pressed the play button on the small cassette player in front of him and listened.

"Hello, hello?Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine.”  
“Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Mike was thrown completely off guard by this statement and stared blankly in shock at the player, as the smooth voice of an elderly man continued talking.

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”

The one-way conversation that Mike was having with the man on the player was getting both ridiculously entertaining and disturbingly horrifying at the same time. A voice at the back of his head was telling him that maybe applying to a job as a security guard that no one else applied to was probably a bad idea.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the face area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.  
Yeah, they don’t tell you these things when you sign up, b-but hey, first night should be a breeze. Alright, good night!”

The person hung up and the cassette stopped playing. Mike was, quite frankly, shocked. Then again the guard could have just been joking. But something about the way he stammered made Mike think that he wasn’t.  
Suddenly he heard breathing on the corridor to the left, outside the office. Or at least Mike thought he did.  
Tensing up, he quickly jerked his hand and pressed on the “DOOR” button, after which the heavy iron door slammed down, the bang echoing of the walls of the restaurant.

“It’s just my imagination. Man, I should not have played that recording. I’m going crazy,” whispered Mike.  
He didn’t dare to breathe for a moment, listening carefully for any sound on the other side of the door. He heard nothing. He pressed on the “LIGHT” button and a blue light flickered outside. Mike didn’t see anything through the small window. He exhaled in relief and leaned back into the chair. He wiped his forehead and glanced at the clock on the wall, surrounded by kids’ drawings in crayon. The watch showed that it was 3 AM. Surely nothing would happen for the rest of the night.

Remembering his duties he lifted the monitor and looked at what the cameras were seeing. West corridor, East corridor, Bathrooms, Pirate Cove, Main Stage… all was as it should have been. Mike sighed. It was actually quite boring. And his surroundings didn’t help. There was the calming sound of the fan in front of him, the relaxing hum of the power module, and the faint static coming from the flickering screen. He was starting to doze off. Closing his eyes, however, he failed to notice that the head of the animatronic bear on the stage was in a different position, black sockets staring into the camera…

Mike awoke with a jolt. He heard a noise. A crash, to be precise. Something, like a glass, or a plate, falling and breaking on the ceramic floor. His eyes found the clock. The dancing numbers focused and Mike saw the time. 5 28. He rubbed his eyes, and brought up the monitor. His heart stopped. The deep-blue animatronic rabbit, and the yellow duck animatronic were no longer on the stage. And the bear, stared into the camera. With dark empty sockets, and white dots for eyes. Mike started frantically switching between cameras, and was caught completely off-guard by the dark red head of a fox animatronic, mouth open, revealing rows upon rows of white sharp teeth, peeking from the curtain of Pirate Cove.

He was going crazy, he was certain of it. He faintly remembered the old guard telling him that the characters can get active during the night. Sweat appeared on his forehead as he remembered the guard mentioning something called the bite of ’87.  
He switched between the cameras and stumbled on the East Corridor camera view. There was the duck. It was just standing there, not looking at the camera, head tilted and eyes staring into nothing. The eyes were bright and colourful, but empty and blank nonetheless. He still hadn’t found the rabbit. Then to his left he heard a low thud. Like something heavy walking to the door. Mike dashed to the door and pressed the button to close it. He then pressed the light switch and saw tall shadow on the wall of the corridor. The rabbit was coming for him. He was shivering. He wasn’t all too excited about the idea of being stuffed into a suit. He heard something again. Footsteps. But now to his right. Jumping from his chair he jumped to the door on the right and pressed the door button there. Just to be sure, Mike slowly clicked the light button on the right. The duck was there. Mouth wide open. Big purple eyes, staring at him.

He knew he was cornered. He had nowhere to go. No way to escape. No way to avoid the doom that waited him.

“As long as the doors are closed, I’ll be alright. At 6 AM the tech team will come, and disable these robots,” Mike told himself.

He shuddered and sighed, rubbing his temples. He brought up the monitor again just to check if they left, just in time to see the red fox, with a hook for his right hand, running to the door on the West Corridor. Mike jolted and looked to his left. Sweat was falling from his face like a waterfall. The next moment he heard a thud. Something hitting the door. Mike exhaled in relief. He glanced at the clock. It was 5 43 AM. He just had to wait. He leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head. He smirked.

“You can’t get to me. I am safe,” said Mike, just to witness something unexpected happen. The power shutting down.

Only then he realized with shock. He ran out of power. The doors lifted up. The lights went out and the room fell into darkness. The soft humming of the power module was slowly getting quiet, moaning like a creature dying in agony.  
Mike heard a soft low laugh. Like someone was struggling to breathe. He heard heavy footsteps. Thud…thud…thud…thud. Then, startling Mike, a music box started playing. He looked to his left just to see the bear standing there, his eyes and mouth light up, in rhythm to the tune. Once it stopped, everything fell into darkness again. The last thing Mike heard were slow, heavy steps, their sound echoing of the walls. Thud…thud…thud…thud…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave feedback if you can! :)


End file.
